Les Semaines de Calendrier
by HelsaSnow
Summary: Porque no entendía la razón de ese vacío. Porque seguía siendo cobarde e hipócrita. Los problemas se aglomeraban en su corazón, que ahora yacía roto. Pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por su felicidad, estaría dispuesta a afrontar los obstáculos. Porque tenía compañía, podía olvidar ese dolor. Mientras transcurrían la semanas del calendario. AU Modern /HELSA/


Bonjour. Bueno, ya sabéis quien soy. Naomi a su disposición. Y me gustaría hacer énfasis en mis orígenes y en cómo es que comenzó está historia. Y después algunos puntos que quisiera aclarar.

En primer lugar, soy nueva en Fanfiction y por lo tanto en el fandom Frozen. En teoría, igual que mi hermana, sin embargo, ella ya conocía la página desde hace 3 años, aunque anónimamente leyendo y dejando algún reviews con el nombre de "guest" haha

Últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención la pareja Helsa y prácticamente me enamorado de ella. J'aime como congenian estos dos, hay mucho por escribir, pues al tener personalidades tan complejas y diferentes, encajan perfectamente. Puedo escribir miles de historias con abundante material respeto a estos dos. Además, hay historias muy buenas que simplemente me llevan a amar esta pareja. Otra cosa que influye es que estos dos personajes les faltó explotar en el film. Por un lado está bien, porque podemos escribir sin ningún límite, aun así debieron ponerlos más. Es por eso que han llegado a convertirse en personajes apreciados por mí. No me parece apropiado subir una historia en esta época del año, porque estoy hasta el tope de trabajos de la universidad, aún así quise escribirla.

Ahora sí, solo voy aclarar algunos puntos respecto a la historia y los próximos fiction's que escriba.

Siento los errours de ortografía, venimos de France, obvio hablamos francés. Así que aun no domino el español, llevamos 12 años y medio y aún así, es complicado comprender esta lengua. La suerte, amie mía nos ha prestado una computadora con corrector al español, así que un error y la PC se encargara de decirme. Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar y que va para todas las historias que suba en el fandom, es que adoro los AU Y la mayoría de mis fics serán AU {Universo Alterno}

Cada una de mis historias tiene grabado un pedacito de mí y pongo mis pensamientos y sentimientos sobre ellas. La mayoría tendrá algún recuerdo en especial de mi corta vida. Y también se basaran o me inspirare en álbumes, canciones e historias de parte de otros autores. En caso {como este} de eso, daré créditos a quien corresponda.

Ahora sí. Esta historia está basada en la de "Sad eyer" Una historia Elsanna que pueden pasar a revisar y que esta al español. La trama es algo parecida, pero no del todo. Obviamente el rumbo y capítulos serán diferentes y también me basare en el álbum "supercell "de Vocaloid, cada capítulo {los siguientes} serán representados por las canciones que conforman este álbum.

Con el paso de la historia comprenderán más. Porque esta algo confusa la historia, aun así espero y les agrade.

Frozen no es de mi propiedad.

_**Sous la neige de Noël triste**_

La nieve caía triste sobre el asfalto. Las calles recubiertas por la noche y la cellisca. Ningún rastro de alguna estrella sobre el cielo. Y sentía el frío palpitar sobre su piel. Sus ojos empañados por la melancolía y sus brazos envolviéndole así misma. Miro triste el enorme edificio de colores neutros y lanzando un suspiro, arrastró sus pies por la calle.

Camino a paso lento con el frío retándole, con el vaho surgir de su boca y evaporarse en el aire. Se sentía tan ajena y melancólica en una noche que se supone sería feliz. Pensaba en la tristeza que la consumía, en las personas responsables de su desdicha. En lo complicado que llegaba a ser la vida.

Había escapado de su propia realidad, evadiendo los obstáculos que se le imponían, pero nunca podía enfrentarlos, era cobarde y lo sabía. Pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a ellos.

La nieve era testigo de su angustia, carcomiéndola lenta y dolorosamente. Con el dolor palpitando su pecho, impotente y furibunda con ganas de golpear a alguien. Sentía el amargo sabor en su garganta, y aquel picor en sus ojos.

Reprimía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, había hecho una promesa, no volvería a llorar. Nunca más.

Los problemas que acarreaban su torrente de tristeza eran fluidos. Unos tras otros, se aglomeraban y opacaban su vida. Impidiéndole sonreír ante el gozo de los demás. Sentía envidia de su hermana, que vivía en Manhattan, en compañía de una familia, sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella se dignaba a ver las horas del reloj en su departamento, esperando que la alegría que le acompañaba hace años regresara por la puerta. Esperaba ya no sentir tensión en los músculos faciales. Sonreír verdaderamente y sentir el sentimiento aflorándole en su interior, cobijando su corazón.

Ahora yacía roto, expuesto al frío de la supuesta cálida noche.

Las risas lejanas le parecían ajenas a ella. Las figuras perdían su característico color. Las luces de colores alumbrar en los ventanales de las casas no brillaban como antes. ¿Por qué no podía sonreír? Tal vez era su destino que le deparaba en unos meses. Tal vez era porque no era correspondida. Tal vez era porque las semanas de su calendario, avanzaban lentas y habían decidido transcurrir en tormenta.

Sabía que era ilógico sentiré de esa manera. Pero sentía un vacío en su corazón. Uno que le nublaba. Uno que no sabía describir. Miro sus palmas enguantadas y miro la nevada triste que caía. Una triste víspera de navidad.

_¡Guau!_

Sonó desde abajo, bajo su mirada azul hacía el suelo de cemento recubierto de nieve y le vio. El perro de pelaje acanelado movía ferviente su enroscada cola, completamente empapado, pero formando en su hocico, lo que parecía una sonrisa. Parpadeo rápidamente y le miro extrañada. Llevaba colgando una larga correa y un collar con un cascabel colgándole de él, y meciéndose provocando un leve tintineo. Por su pelo mojado podía deducir que estaba nadando en la fuente que se hallaba en la plazuela de la próxima calle a la derecha.

Salto y seguido de un ladrido, se sacudió.

Cantidades de gotas de agua chocaron contra ella, empapándola en el acto. Mojando su fresca ropa que no encajaba con el invernal paisaje. Exclamó sorprendida al sentir el contacto de la fría agua contra su piel, atravesando la tela. Levantó los brazos para verse, efectivamente, húmeda y frunció levemente el entrecejo para mirar al cánido que le miraba con inocencia.

—¡Oye!

El perro solo salto alegre y ella no comprendía las razones de su alegría ¡Estaba empapada!

Los pasos recubiertos por calzado de cuero le sacaron de su universo, un eco que rebotaba y la suela se estampaba contra el cemento, a pesar de estar cubierto por la acolchada alfombra de nieve. Levantó la vista por primera vez y le identificó.

De cabellos pelirrojos con algunas manchas de blanco debido a la nieve. De ojos esmeralda y un abrigo de color marrón. Era guapo, debía admitirlo, pero tenía una expresión familiar. Como si la hubiera visto todos los días frente al espejo. Como si…como si fuera ella en su lugar, el reflejo deplorable que le miraba como reflejo. Se aproximó hacía ella para mirar al perro y levanto la vista en una expresión indescifrable.

—Vaya, siento que te halla mojado.

Hubiera aceptado su disculpa, de no ser por la sonrisa burlesca que adornaba sus facciones. Arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Oh vamos, es un perro, un acto natural en ellos.

—¿¡Enserio?!—Exclamó

—Bueno, qué más da. Estás descalza después de todo. ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir el frio? ¿O acaso eres una vagabunda?

Por primera vez reparo en sus pies. Tal y como había dicho, descalzos sobe la nieve se encontraban, más pálidos que de costumbre y levemente morados en las puntas debido a la fría temperatura. Su dolor le opaco la vista, impidiéndole ver hacía sus pies, la razón por la cual sentía frío. Parpadeo de nuevo, sintiendo la tristeza rebotarle. Caer de nuevo por el mismo vacío.

No entendía porque se sentía así. Se decía así misma siempre "No sientas" y ocultaba todo tras frases hipócritas. ¿Cuánto más duraría? ¿Cuan más hipócrita podía ser? ¿Cuán traicionera seguiría siendo?

Un golpe sintió en su rostro. Le bloqueó la vista y ahora solo veía marrón. Se deshizo de la prenda que sobre su cabeza había caído y le miro molesta por esa repentina actitud. Porque el hombre desconocido le había lanzado su abrigo.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!—No sabía si era la molestia acumulada por semanas, por la molesta actitud del chico o por su sonrisa, o porque esa era su forma de desahogar su tristeza.

—Un acto de caridad y una disculpa por el repentino baño.—Dijo sonriendo de lado. Alzó el mentón molesta y observó de nuevo la prenda—¿Dónde vives?

—Eres un desconocido, no te diré donde vivo.—Habló con expresión enfadada y a la vez irónica.

El de cabellos pelirrojos alzó los hombros y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bien. Te veré mañana en las noticias, cuando anuncien que te hallaron muerta de hipotermia. Vamos Sitrón—Alzando su mano, giro su cuerpo y el perro le observó. Con sus ojos redondos miro a la rubia y con un ladrido de despedida se apresuró hasta llegar al lado de su amo.

—¡Espera!—Si no sabía el porqué de su amargura, menos entendía el porqué de llamar a aquel irrespetuoso muchacho. El hombre giro con mirada victoriosa.—Iré contigo—Dijo rendida.

—Bien, apresúrate.

Y camino hacía su lado.

Porque las semanas siguientes serían envueltas en más sentimientos. No estaba preparada para enfrentaros, pero en compañía de la persona adecuada, sí. Se enfrentaría a la guerra de las próximas semanas.

Sencillo, corto. A mi personalmente me agradan así. Un AU sencillo.

Otra cosa, probablemente sea confuso, pero se entender más en los próximos. Siento si la narración no está bien, pero no he escrito nada en años. A comparación de mi hermana, que al igual que 11 os practicando español, lleva 11 escribiendo. Probablemente l convenza de subir un fic. Me había dicho buenas ideas, pero yo ni pio haha

¿Reviews?

¡Muchas estrellitas & chispitas!

Naomi HelsaSnow


End file.
